Rosie and the Wonder Warriors
by Rosie the Echidna
Summary: While relaxing at home, Rosie spots a familiar tower of clouds in the sky. She runs out to investigate, anticipating the reunion of two close friends and great allies. Introducing OCs: Raptor the Dragon, Vanill the Squirrel
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONIC CHARACTERS**

**ROSIE, RAPTOR AND VANILL BELONGS TO ME**

* * *

**Rosie's Dugout (Her home in the ground)**

It was a brand new day and Rosie was just waking up. She washed up, had a bowl of cornflakes for breakfast, and was about to turn on the TV until something out the sky roof caught her interest. She saw an usual tower of clouds in the sky.

"Well that's weird. I haven't seen any clouds looking like that since... since..." Rosie saw that cloud formation from somewhere else and knew who it belonged to.

"(gasp) Could they really be here?! I gotta take a closer look at this!" She quickly dashed out of her dugout and headed outside.

**Outside**

Rosie dashed toward the place where she saw the mysterious cloud tower. She was right underneath it now but she came across a metal stand with a Chaos Emerald- like object inside. There was a note on the stand.

"Touch to go the tower in the sky. They've gotta be here! I can feel it!" Rosie got excited and touched the metal stand. She disappeared instantly.

**Sky Tower**

Rosie reappeared to find herself on the clouds. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Hey, I'm the clouds! This is so cool!" Rosie was overcome with excitement. In front of her, she saw a massive tower of clouds that seemed to have gone on forever. It had a gate-like door and and radio-like answering machine next to the door. Rosie was overwhelmingly curious and knocked on the gate.

"This is the Wonder Warrior base. Who goes there?" A male voice came from the answering machine. Rosie was really excited now. She knew who was answering the door.

"Raptor?! It's me, Rosie!" Rosie said.

There was a pause, and then the door swung open to reveal a purple dragon with brown jeans, blue boots and black gloves. He was surprised to see Rosie.

"Rosie! I can't believe it's you! It's been like forever since I last saw you!" Raptor went up to Rosie and hugged her tightly. He's usually a very emotional dragon.

"I'm glad to see you too Raptor! Can you go of me now?" Rosie doesn't like to be hugged by Raptor because he hugs too tightly.

"Oh. Sorry" Raptor broke up the hug.

"Come in! I'm sure Vanill would love to see you too." Raptor welcomed Rosie inside the tower. The inside looked like a medieval castle. The living room had numerous paintings, a few statues, a extra long couch and even a giant, curved, plasma TV with an enormous selection of video games. There were teleportation pads on the floor, at the far side of the living room, that led to other rooms in the tower. The ceiling looked like it gone on forever. When decorating his home, Raptor doesn't mess around. Rosie was wide-eyed.

"Raptor! How did you manage to get this much stuff up here?!" Rosie exclamed.

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's get you reunited with my sister." Raptor was refering to Vanill. He turned away and called out to her.

"VANILL! Can you come down please?" The two waited a bit, but no one responded.

"(sigh) She must have music on in her room. Cover your ears Rosie. This can get very loud." Rosie did as instructed. Raptor took a deep breath and let out a extremely loud roar.

"**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**" The whole tower shook with the intensity of Raptor's roar. He was trying signal Vanill out of her room. When it was over, Rosie snapped at Raptor.

"Really Raptor?! Did you have to roar?!" Rosie said angrily.

A sweat drop appeared on Raptor's head.

"Sorry, when Vanill has her music on, she won't be able to hear me unless I roar."

A few seconds later, a small orange female squirrel with a blue, flower shirt, green pants and pink sneakers appeared from one of the teleportation pads in the living room. She had pretty pink eyes and her hair was in pig tails.

"Big brother, can't you just come and get me from my room instead of roaring me dow..." Vanill paused in shock when she saw Rosie standing next to Raptor.

"R-R-Rosie?! I-Is that you?!"

"Hi Vanill! Long time no see." Rosie gave Vanill a sweet smile.

Vanill quickly ran up to her then jumped up and hugged her.

"Rosie, I missed you!" Vanill was so happy she teared a little. Rosie was like a big sister to her.

"So did I Vanill" Rosie hugged back. They broke the hug after a few seconds and the three looked at each other.

"It's great to have to team back again. It's not the same without you team leader." Raptor said. Rosie, Raptor, and Vanill are a team known as the Wonder Warrior. Rosie is the leader and the speed member, Raptor is the smartest and the fly member, and little Vanill is the most helpful member of the group and the power member, believe it or not.

"Did you find that person you were looking for while you were on your journey?" Vanill asked.

"Yep! I made friends with him and his friends!" Rosie said with a smile.

"You should invite them over sometime! We could have a dinner party." Raptor suggested.

"Yeah! I can bake my special desserts for them." Vanill offered eagerly. She is a master baker even though she's young.

"That's a great idea! I'll let them know later." Rosie said cheerfully.

"For now, why don't you stay for a while? I got us Super Street Fighter IV" Raptor said knowing that Rosie adores fighting games.

"REALLY?! AWESOME!" Rosie cheered.

"Bet I can kick your butt at this game!" Raptor taunted.

"Oh, You're on Dragon boy!" Rosie dashed for the PS3 and put the game in. She played as her favorite character, Ibuki, while Raptor played as his favorite character, .

She stayed for a couple of hours playing with Raptor and Vanill before deciding to head home. The team was reunited and the best was yet to come.

**The End.**

* * *

**ROSIE, RAPTOR AND VANILL BELONG TO ME.**

**STAY TUNED FOR INFO ABOUT RAPTOR AND VANILL**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Raptor Bio

**Name: Raptor Kadabra Pyron**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Dragon**

**Scale Color: Purple**

**Skin Color: Yellow**

**Eye Color: Emerald Green**

**Attire: Brown Jeans, Blue Leather Boots, Black Work Gloves**

**Personality: Helpful, Emotional at times, Very Compassionate**

**Powers: Supersonic Flight, Firebreathing/Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis (only in winter), Magical Abilities, Can double in size**

**Skills: Master Chemist; can make potions, medicine, any liquid substance), Skilled Mechanic, Sorcery/Magician, IQ of 300 (same as Tails), Blackbelt in Judo, Expert in sword fighting, Omnilingualism; especially with Latin**

**Likes: Rosie's Optimistic Leadership, Taking care of Vanill, Fencing/Sword Fighting, Reading, Inventing, Making potions, Traveling, Eating, Playing Video Games, Thinking of new ideas, Sparring with Rosie**

**Dislikes: , Scourge the Hedgehog, Rosie getting upset or distraught, Vanill getting hurt, evildoers**

**Favorite Food: Mutton**

**Theme: Sky Tower~Pokemon Mystery Dungeon**

**Favorite Song: Disco Inferno~The Trammps**


	3. Vanill Bio

**Name: Vanill Courana Pyron**

**Age: 6**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Squirrel**

**Fur Color: Orange**

**Skin Color: Yellow**

**Eye Color: Magneta**

**Attire: Blue shirt w/ flower picture, Green pants, White Gloves, Pink sneakers**

**Personality: Kind, Timid, Enthusiastic**

**Powers: Super Strength, Spirit Boost (enormous power boost when Vanill is at her bravest)**

**Skills: Super Fast Climber, Iron Tail (tail glows and becomes hard as metal. Used as an attack), Expert in Capoeira and Kenpo**

**Likes: Helping her team, Baking, Climbing trees, Dancing, Capoeira (after Rosie taught her martial arts), Music, Singing, Playing Video Games, Making new friends, learning how to be brave**

**Dislikes: Getting Kidnapped or attacked, Martial arts (formerly), Her friends getting hurt, Dr. Eggman, Fiona the Fox, Scourge the Hedgehog, Bullies, Monsters, The Dark, evildoers**

**Favorite Food: Nuts (especially almonds) and Berries**

**Theme: Diamond in the Sky ~ Sonic R**

**Favorite Song: Reach for the Stars ~ Sonic Colors**


End file.
